Erion Maximoff
Early History Erion "Enzo" Szardos-Maximoff was born June 6th, 2000. Wanda was in New York when she gave birth to her child. While in the hospital, Wanda had been holding Erion and noticed the first sign of his mutant abilities manifesting. He had red skin with scales, and his eyes had been dark gray. Nonetheless, Wanda was not ashamed of the appearance of her child, he had still been very beautiful. After the doctors and nurses noticed this, they quickly contacted the M.R.D. Wanda felt something had been wrong. After Kurt arrived at the hospital, he saw the multiple M.R.D vans outside of the vicinity, and he teleported inside to rescue Wanda. It wasn't until days later that she returned to Genosha after his birth. Growing up in Genosha, he was raised by Kurt who was there to take care of him though sometime later, Kurt had rejoined the X-Men. While Kurt was still a factor in his life, but after being reunited with the X-Men, he barely had time to be there for Erion. Eventually, this caused a strain between Kurt and Wanda's relationship to which they had divorced and broken apart. Two years had passed, and Wanda had moved on. After quitting the Avengers, Wanda had moved to Brooklyn New York where she met an actor from Egypt, and have eventually fallen in love. Wanda was resistant at first to bring a human in the danger of her life but she had told Mike some time after, of who and what she was. To her own surprise, Mike had no problem with this. Within that same year span, Wanda and Mike had a child together, and it was a girl. Wanda was excited to hear the news. Soon after giving birth to Leya, Magneto had cut off all supplies and resources that Wanda could gather from Genosha. He offered her the choice to either come back to Genosha or find a way of living on her own. Wanda did what she felt any sane person would do and stayed in New York to raise her family. Her, Mike and her two children grew up in poverty, but she always tried her best to take care of them. At the age of four, he had used his first active ability, which shown a form of teleportation, which was derived from Wanda and Kurt it seemed. When Erion was thirteen, he wanted to join Kurt and the X-Men, but Wanda wouldn't allow it. Erion and his sister had a close relationship, while they were younger but eventually, Kurt came back into the picture and had taken Erion with him to Genosha. It was said that he was to stay in Genosha to become the new ruler after Wanda's father reign. While still young, he was taught to control his powers and witchcraft under the tutelage of Agatha Harkness. When Erion gained his uncontrollable empathic ability, he would channel others from far distances, though not purposely. When this happened it seemed he caused things around him to break, combust, explode, heat up, and move, even inanimate objects. However, while with Agatha's attempts to calm him it only continued until he gained nosebleeds and had eventually passed out. When he began to alter the reality around him, it seemed that this ability had been with the use of his hex abilities. Over time, Agatha eventually helped him, and he gained control over his powers. When he had finally reached the age of fourteen he had tried to get his parents to agree to allow him to join the Xavier Institute, but they still denied the request, while making an excuse being that if he had trained hard enough they would eventually. He had done just that, and while still so young, he was very skilled and gifted with welding swords. He had trained with many while in Genosha, even his father, while he still wasn't able to beat Nightcrawler, he managed to do so many times, though rarely. Erion returned home, only to find that his sister was kidnapped, to which he was truly devastated. He tried his best to find her, with no luck. Erion showed some resentment towards Wanda, he felt that she hadn't been trying the hardest to find Leya, not as he had been. When he had turned fifteen, his father agreed to take him on a mission with him, though without Wanda knowing. It wasn't until he had turned sixteen that he was allowed to join the Xavier school. He had left Genosha and joined the X-Men at their home. After Leya was returned to them, he decided to go to school around the same time she did. He felt safe in the environment, but it wasn't the case for everything around him. He wasn't able to control his powers, not like he could before. He struggled, and soon enough he began private sessions at the Xavier Institute, with Agatha once again, after she was recommended to him by his mother, and Xavier agreed. Agatha began to teach Erion a special way of utilizing his magic. When Leya was transferred to Massachusetts Academy, Erion went with her. He refused to leave her alone again. Powers & Abilities Mutant -Neyaphim: As a mutant-neyaphim, Erion can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet and has a bone structure that allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. Erion's eyes can glow, granting him a marked degree of heightened night vision and he can blend into shadows far greater than his father, most likely due to his red skin and his connection to the light-bending attributes of the dimension through which he teleports. Neyaphem has only three digits (including an opposable thumb) on each hand. They also have only 2 toes on each foot, each longer than an ordinary human's. they have prehensile tail's, approximately 3'6" long, which can support their own weight. Neyaphem has pointed ears and pronounced fang-like canine teeth. Their spines are more flexible than an ordinary human being's, allowing them to spend much of their time in a semi-crouching position without damaging their posture and enabling them to perform contortionist-like feats. Most Neyaphem have their body almost entirely covered with fine colored fur, but Erion is an exception due to his mutant physiology. * Night Vision: Erion's eyes can glow, granting him a marked degree of heightened night vision. * Superhuman Agility: Erion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Reflexes: Erion's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Chaos Magic Reality Warping: Erion's is allowed the superhuman ability to generate and control various forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces and to manipulate and warp reality at will by manipulating Chaos Magic which he gained from his mother. He has a grimoire that he keeps in Genosha with many spells. While generally very effective, his spells can be degraded by a lack of willingness to perform them or stress. He can use magic to increase the powers of himself or others for long periods of time. Most of his spells include thought-casting. * Mentifery: Erion is able to manipulate reality with his imagination and thoughts. Though to use this ability he usually has to think and hear himself say an effect or action, which is a form of spell casting. ** Void: Erion has an internal void to the Soul Zone. This void lies in the center of his heart. The void when exposed acts like a black hole and sucks up everything in front or directly to the side of it. Those trapped in the internal void, have nothing but the darkness and the effects are disorienting at best, they are kept there until they die or until Soul Zone decides to release them. It is unknown how long someone can survive in this dimension. * Hex Bolts: Erion has the ability to manipulate probability via his "hexes" (often manifesting physically as sparking energy) which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on his part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. The hexes only manifest as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. With the help of Agatha, he has learned to control his "hexes" to his favor, allowing them to do what he wants. He can use his hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena such as spontaneous combustion or melting, rapid or spontaneous decay/break/heal/fix, molecular destabilization, energy control/transference/disruption/amplification/transmutation as well as inertia redirection/amplification/disruption/transference, lit flammable objects, contained and removed air from a particular volume, canceling other's powers and abilities, stopped the momentum of projectiles, block/unlock/closed/opened doors, object and technological devices, exploded objects, created force fields, deflected normal and magical attacks, negated or distorted physical laws and manipulate physical forces, altered/affect/control matter, molecular composition and physical state and form of physical objects, and cause various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear among other things. Empathy: * Psychic Tremor: Erion is able to psionically interfere with the minds of others. ** Fear Absorption'':'' Erion has the power to absorb power from the fear of others around him as well as the power generated by the fear of those stuck in his internal void. Thus making him more powerful. * Channeling: Erion has the ability to draw upon the emotions of others through channeling. Through the use of this ability, Erion can access Deviation, which he often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies, which is guided through his Hex Bolts.